


【珉佑】Mutual Control

by sanbuzheng96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom, 珉佑
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbuzheng96/pseuds/sanbuzheng96
Kudos: 7





	【珉佑】Mutual Control

“如果不能相互接受的话，团队是无法走下去的。”

“我认为成员中包容度最高的人是珉奎。”温温吞吞地补充了一句，被点名的朝自己看过来，眼珠黑亮黑亮地闪，全圆佑想起早上在便利店遇到的泰迪。*①

1.  
“别动。”下命令时声音更沉，全圆佑挑起另一截领带，缓着余地把人右手也拷上，金珉奎反过头去看，几乎是嗤笑出声：“圆佑觉得这么松的结就能绑得住我？”

“你，”他故意停顿了会儿，“不是最能忍了？”

“什么话啊......今天这是怎么了？”多半是刚洗完澡的缘故，金珉奎反手被扣在椅背后面，热汗顺着掌纹流。

“一刻钟，”全圆佑展开一次性手套给自己戴好，“别乱动。”他俯下身，预支了一个安抚的吻，金珉奎抬着肩想舔回去，却被点到为止地按着坐稳。“哥真的很喜欢捉弄人。”

“是珉奎太容易被......”全圆佑膝盖顶到他那里，已经硬起一些，笑着把话补完，“被捉弄啊。”

“等等......喂！”金珉奎被握住的同时闷哼一声，他本能地想抽出手，那领带不过是摆设，但他却被全圆佑莫测的眼神钉在椅子上，两手老实地反扣在椅背，金珉奎咬紧牙，决定避开对视——对视每每无计可施。

倒了润滑剂在顶部，全圆佑顺着性器的筋络捋下去，睾丸也没漏掉，很快就润起来。金珉奎垂眼看自己的挺立，那里一下又一下被唤醒，被隔着手套的微凉的手指圈弄，被不显露什么情欲的视线圈弄，自己却像条狗，一呼一吸都被全圆佑带着走。

很挑逗但并不享受，想插入的冲动却被虚势地捆住，金珉奎偏过头不去看。男人骨节分明的手藏在白色手套里，逆时针来回旋着他的龟头，另一只手竖直上下推揉柱身，“操......”金珉奎骂不出一句连续的话，这种手法太容易爽到了，只要再碰碰他充胀的囊袋——全圆佑听了他忍得直哼的粗口声，叫得鼻音都没那么沉了，笑着弯腰亲了一亲他血色发深的家伙，鼻尖蹭着往下，滑到最底缓缓呼出一口气，消在两团颜色更深的地方，才不是要灭火，全圆佑探出舌头戳了戳它，草率地舔几下囊袋，感觉手里的性器抖了抖，又亮出牙齿一边各啃一口。

“别、别他妈再碰了......”金珉奎低头想警告人，眼忍得发红，看着更像撒娇。全圆佑只觉得有趣，太像早上那只小狗了，他慢悠悠抬起脸回到冠部，并没打算张嘴裹住，就被金珉奎性急地顶上来，撞到牙往上擦着人中怼开。“......”全圆佑被撞得有点恼火，润滑混着一点体液糊了小半张脸，他仰起头也不做声，木着脸等金珉奎反应过来，舌头乖乖伸出来把他舔干净。

“全圆佑......”哑着咬了一口他的鼻尖，翘翘的像月牙，金珉奎忍不住求他：“我们做吧。”

“还没到呢，”全圆佑逃掉他边哼哼唧唧边追上来的亲吻，“再罚你五分钟。”

他把手套摘掉换了一副新的，拿过润滑剂认真挤满手，才笨拙地想起浴衣腰带要先解开。“难道你就不想吗？”金珉奎嘟囔着看人跨坐到自己的大腿上，搞不清哥有何意图。“想啊，所以我......”全圆佑把手背过身，晾着还勃起的金珉奎不管，竟然开始做起扩张。

“啊......！”他很少自己做准备，生涩得皱起眉，另一只手搂着金珉奎汗津津的脖子，因为紧张，全圆佑的指尖发抖：“好疼哦，珉奎。”

该死，不爱放让的哥总在这种瞬间不经意地向我示弱。  
“在浅的地方，轻点揉一下。”  
“唔......”  
“前后打圈，不是上下。”  
“......话太多了！”  
“那哥把我手松开，松开哥就舒服了。”  
“啊......嗯呜——”

金珉奎听不了这么勾人的，硬得上端都渗出浊液来，懒得再费嘴皮指挥他，直接敞开两边大腿，让人姿势不得不更羞耻。含住的两根手指跟着按狠了，一个重心不稳全圆佑摔向前，靠到他肩膀上。

“这里的小痣好可爱。”金珉奎蹭着人右耳，往耳廓上舔了一舔，全圆佑就痒得缩起肩，接着又用气音逗问：“都不知道吧，其实右手肘下面也有一颗，还有你那里......”视线溜到半遮的浴衣下摆，全圆佑红着脸捂住金珉奎的嘴，耳廓绒毛烫在光里。

“你怎么这么吵，哼嗯、”全圆佑骑在他腿上快直不起腰，满在后面的爽意向上卷，他咬住频率叫起来。金珉奎比他出的汗更多，平常连哄带骗才肯上床的在指奸自己，金珉奎不知道紧了多少次拳头想挣开领带，狠狠地贯穿他。喘得太欠操了，看得到吃不到，金珉奎伸出舌头去碰捂住自己嘴巴的手，隔着手套嘬住指腹的肉，戳肉垫打招呼，金珉奎含糊不清地说：“全圆佑，我不吵了，让我射好不好。”

“哈啊......哈嗯......”根本无心回答，手指进出顺畅了，甜腻的呻吟响起来，全圆佑又慌里慌张去捂住自己的嘴。

情欲结了水汽，雨一样湿哒哒地飘在地毯上。全圆佑半倾着屁股向前倒，一面挪开发酸的手，往下握住那根被冷落也硬挺的东西，一面越来越准地用另一只手抽插着，联想着金珉奎燥热的粗大会如何猛烈地抵入，浑然不知到底是什么在干自己。快要叫哑，快要缺氧，又迫切想要亲吻，全圆佑小口小口地吮，舌头勾缠一会儿又绕走换气，金珉奎像是要把人吃掉一样回吻。全圆佑无处可躲，手上不停浮沉摇摆，终于把两个人都送到高潮。

“呼、”金珉奎射完后匀着心跳呼吸，“哥果然很会自己看着办。”全圆佑无视他的调侃，抽出手大字形挂在人身上，蓄着力气把脏掉的手套扯扔到地上，他总是在很奇怪的地方讲究干净，明明两人间的麝香味无法清理，熏得心跳又促起来。

“累。”全圆佑揉着发酸的小臂，作势要从金珉奎身上下来，小腿发抖又软得撑不住自己。

“哇......这哥真的很不讲道理。”金珉奎不知道何时解了那根碍事的领带，憋着火把他搂回来亲，像惩罚似的不让他换气。“唔呃......放开！”抓稳屁股肉就把人托住，刚刚根本没有爽够，两腿一迈把人抱紧站到全身镜前，全圆佑瞥到自己的臀肉上还挂着淡色的水痕，很快被金珉奎的手又揉成了红色，他挣扎着想跑。

2.  
“别动。”下命令时声音在笑，自然是不让他逃，金珉奎拙劣地学着全圆佑的手法，用同样的领带蒙好他眼睛，在后脑勺系结。笃定了他看不下自己被操的样子，故作云淡风轻地说：“想拆我不会拦着的。”说完，全圆佑被摆弄跪坐地毯上，侧腰被一手握住，金珉奎扶好自己的根部，一弹一弹用肉棒去逗他后面，在还未翕合的穴口小幅度地拍打，润滑液黏腻地流下又弹到镜子表面，溅开小花。

全圆佑的腰极其细，腰线的弧度均匀流畅；屁股上又并非瘦，小巧又圆翘，整体连着欣赏很适合被后入。

“金珉奎，要干就快点，”视觉被迫减弱，其他感知就变得愈发清晰明朗起来，全圆佑不安地抠了抠腰上的手，“啊——嗯啊......”之前扩张得还不够到位，金珉奎想直接顶进去，进到一半就被一层一层肉壁绞住，他掰过人的上身去吻乳尖，又舔又吸，企图让全圆佑放松。“操过还是这么紧，好棒......”用手撸出来和实际性插入，果然还是太不一样，金珉奎喟叹着继续顶弄，里面又烂又湿，夹得他加快挺进速度，金珉奎按住小腿肚喘息粗重地挺送胯下，发情般地耸动，直到全圆佑的尖叫一断一停，抓着地毯被迫扭动，腰本能向下塌差点跪扑出去。

镜里像一副没有框的画。

“深红色的、”金珉奎插在里面晃胯画着圈，“粉红色的、”刮着全圆佑敏感透嫩的软肉，“暗樱色的、”手指搓玩他胸前晕开的蕊粒，“靛青色的、”往下抚摸前天动情时掐腰的留痕，“淡肉色的、”被顶到颤颤巍巍胀熟的阴茎，“蜜白色的、”在快感间歇里溢出的腥味液体，“都看得一清二楚呢。”金珉奎抖着声音，帮看不到的全圆佑转述着，全圆佑羞赧地发现被蒙住眼原来拥有如此破格的想象力。

“还有...”  
“够了...”  
“嘶哈......”  
“哼嗯...不要啊啊！”  
“还有美味的、”金珉奎感觉越操越紧，粗硬的阴茎被吸附翘得更厉害，全圆佑止不住地哭喘起来，镜子里他才像小狗一样被拦住腰操干，“美味的圆佑。”颇有些居高临下地顶到最深，金珉奎牵着领带逼他抬头，露出一截白皙的脖颈，干得狠了喉结跟着上下滚动，易碎剔透不能还手。偶尔放慢戳弄，蹭他最痒的那点，同时去含吻他不安稳的喉结，啃着他闷闷哼出的气音，猎食他脆弱的，咬噬他坚硬的，快意勉强饱腹。

“呜！啊、啊......狗崽子松开......咳咳——”呛出更多泪花，以极其扭曲的姿势被人摆布，矛盾的是全圆佑虽然看不见难堪的现状，反而被操得比平常高潮来得更迅猛。全圆佑存不下力气就反手去推，被攥住小臂，包进怀里，贪婪霸道，金珉奎捞住他面对面插入，揉散他跪到发红的膝盖，又偷偷把他的腿掰得更开，兜住人坐在自己上面动。

“操、好紧......”结合的地方豁开的小洞，咬着金珉奎不放，像饥渴的吞咽。

“不是，你...你怎么还不射...”肉贴肉打出声音来，钻到他耳朵里发震；金珉奎身上好热，全圆佑稍凉一点，一进一出交换平衡；还有味道，嗅得到的都是暧昧。他努力让自己忘掉感官感知，可后觉到的一刻这努力本身就徒劳。是舒服是折磨，是放肆是克制，蒙眼被延伸的除了空间，他可以想象任何做爱的场景，还有难辨的时间单位，好似一场致幻旅行。

“还不是多亏了哥，跟大家夸我能忍。”每次粉丝说他机灵，可金珉奎哪里又是愚钝憨厚的那个，采访时的话搬到私下来说，全圆佑暗暗咬住舌头骂自己，金珉奎还接着刁难他：“是不是很听话。” 忍得久点，就能多干他一会儿，先前射了一次多的，第二轮就没那么狼狈。

“不听话也可以...唔嗯！”打着圈顶到底，又退出半根来，全圆佑一会儿叫一会儿骂，在高潮顶峰发着抖，小腹的压迫感憋出他一身汗。

“好爽——那可以射了哦？”最后这几下进得太深了，两侧的细长小腿扣牢结实有力的侧腰，坐在他怀里痉挛。金珉奎扯掉他的领带，猝不及防的刺眼让全圆佑砸下眼泪，下面的眼也爽得淌出泪来，黏成一团。

“嗯嗯，快、快点...”眯着眼泪催促，张着嘴要喘不喘，金珉奎柔柔地去吻，舔他几不可见的泪痣，舔他舌尖乱伸的嘴，舔他爽得发红的锁骨。

“要，快要，啊啊...那里...！”后腰酸得发麻，全圆佑用修剪得圆润的指尖，抓挠男人的后背，难耐地摇着胯往下靠，金珉奎餍足地笑看他欲望爬满全身，抱着人重重地抽送，每一下都致命快乐。全圆佑倏然皱眉一顿，像忍耐到极点，又像愉悦登顶。

金珉奎等他到了以后，也不肯放过他。发胀的性器深埋在里面，又撑起腿让人悬空，“哈啊......”体位稍微变换就牵动全身，全圆佑扶着肩拖长音调哭叫，叫得金珉奎心上扑棱扑棱发痒。全圆佑音色倒不算细，做爱时却媚人得紧，金珉奎下半身颠动着，章法全乱地抽插到射出来，大脑兴奋先于身体，释放后的意识碎成一片片，两个人不约而同地闭上眼睛接吻。还没操够似的，金珉奎拿舌头不依不饶吻上去，口水在忙乱中漏了一点下来，全圆佑的臀还随着惯性在抖，到处亮晶晶的湿痕，金珉奎包紧那里把他哄住，不让宣淫的秘密露出。

“脏死人了......”  
“你再看看，多漂亮啊。”  
自始至终全圆佑都不肯照镜子，落在他身上的证据缤纷，金珉奎见好就收把人带去清理，又在浴室氤氲的热气里拌起嘴来。

①引号内的原话出处：《SPRiNG》3月刊采访。


End file.
